


Mystery Science Theater 3000 Fanfic Edition Episode 1: Victor to the rescue

by ZoisiteMoon



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000, The Secret Show
Genre: Fanfic Riffing, Gen, MST3k-Style Riffing, badfic, joel and the bots do an mst on a fanfic that's not mine, this is an mst of an agentmatt fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: Hey, everybody! This is the first time I've written a MST3K fanfic, so criticism would be much appreciated. (It'd be especially useful if I wrote anybody OOC.) Anyway, this fanfic has them riffing on a fanfic that I didn't write. Good times ahead, I'm sure. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.





	Mystery Science Theater 3000 Fanfic Edition Episode 1: Victor to the rescue

_In the not-too-distant future_  
_Next Sunday A.D._  
_There was a guy named Joel_  
_Not too different from you or me_

 _He worked at Gizmonic Institute_  
_Just another face in a red jumpsuit._  
_He did a good job cleaning up the place,_  
_But his bosses didn't like him so they shot him into space!_

 _"We'll send him cheesy fanfics!_  
_The worst we can find! (la la la)_  
_He'll have to sit and read them all_  
_And we'll monitor his mind!" (la la la)_

 _Now keep in mind Joel can't control_  
_Where the fanfics begin or end (la la la),_  
_Because he used those special parts_  
_To make his robot friends._

 _Robot Roll Call (alright let's go)_  
_Cambot! (Pan left!)_  
_Gypsy! (Hi, girl!)_  
_Tom Servo! (What a cool guy!)_  
_Crooooow! (Oh, wisecracker!)_

 _If you're wondering how he eats and breathes_  
_And other science facts (la la la),_  
_Then repeat to yourself, "It's just a show._  
_I should really just relax."_  
_For Mystery Science Theater 3000!_

Another day, another way to keep himself from going insane. Joel had decided that today would be spent reading instead of watching movies that Dr. Forrester and TV's Frank would always thrust upon him.

"Bet you can't catch me!" he could hear Tom Servo yell out while he was pursued by Crow.

"Oh yeah?" Crow yelled back. "Bet you can't catch me!"

"Hey... guys?" Joel called out to them. "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to read 'The Great Gatsby.'"

"No way, Joel!" Crow replied. "We're too busy having fun!"

Joel sighed at this. "Okay, guess I'll have to read somewhere else."

But before he could even get up from his chair, a warning siren went off above him. Uh oh, Dr. Forrester and TV's Frank were probably going to send another movie his way. In an act of defeat, Joel put the book down and turned to look at the TV monitor, which instantly displayed his bosses' faces on the screen.

"Hello, Joel," Dr. Forrester greeted with a mischievous inflection. "Frank and I have a little something special for you today."

"Oh no," Joel groaned. "It better not be another movie."

"Don't worry, it's not. It's a fanfic."

"Oh, c'mon!"

Dr. Forrester just ignored him and carried on. "Now... today's fanfic is a little something called 'Victor to the rescue,' written by someone called agentmatt."

"What fandom?"

"It was written for a cartoon called 'The Secret Show.' Ever heard of it?"

"No."

"I thought so. Now get going."

* * *

_Victor to the rescue._

"Starring Superman," Servo piped up.

_Victor and Anita got off their sky bikes at doctor doctor's lair. Professor Professor sent Anita and victor to stop doctor doctor from taking over the world by stealing all means of transportation such as cars, boats, trains, helicopters, planes and ect._

"Uh huh..." Crow muttered. "And just how does stealing every car in the world guarantee world domination?"

_Doctor doctor said, "you'll never stop me."_

_"Yes we will," replied victor._

_"Your gig is over." said anita._

_"My gig is not over it is just getting started."_

Crow laughed his robot ass off when they came across that line. "Nice comeback, sir," he said while he was still laughing.

_Victor and anita were just going charge at doctor doctor when a bunch of T.H.E.M. agents surrounded them. Victor and anita began fighting the T.H.E.M. agents when Doctor doctor revealed a machine that could shoot out cars._

_Anita was so busy fighting the T.H.E.M. agents that she didn't see doctor doctor pull the lever, shooting a car towards her. Victor saw it, and punched the T.H.E.M. agent in front of him, and Without thinking about himself or what could happen to him he ran over to anita, pushed her to safety, but as for him the car plowed him into one of the walls in doctor doctor's lair._

_A scared and upset anita watched hopelessly as victor was hurt. Anita used her communicator to get agent ray for help. Victor was rushed into the infirmary at the U.Z.Z. base._

_Proffesor professor confirmed victor was in critical condition._

_Victor was in a coma._

"Oh no, Victor's in a coma," Joel deadpanned. "I wonder if he'll wake up at some point."

_Everybody gathered to visit victor including anita. With in a few hours everybody started leaving. Except for anita. Soon everybody had left. Anita began to cry, as she saw victor laying in a coma with a slim chance of surviving._

"Is this supposed to be sad?" Servo asked. "'Cause I'm not crying."

_Meanwhile agent ray, and other U.Z.Z. agents were trying to defeat doctor doctor. Back in the U.Z.Z. infirmary anita could only cry and think about how victor put his life on the line to save hers._

_A couple of weeks gone by. Anita went to the infirmary to see victor. She began to cry as she thanked him for saving her life she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She turned around to leave thinking victor wasn't going to make it. When she left his eyes began to open up. She went on her sky bike to doctor doctor's lair to help ray defeat doctor doctor. Just like before doctor doctor was about to shoot a car at anita when a hand grabbed the lever turning the machine off._

_To everybody's surprise it was victor he made it._

_He survived._

"Of course he wakes up just in time to save the day," Joel said while rolling his eyes. "Of course that happens. How can anyone not see that coming from a mile away?"

_Victor set the machine to self destruct he got on his sky bike flew to anita pulled her onto his sky bike and flew her away as doctor doctor's machine exploded doctor doctor got into her lair and took off saying I will be back, I will be back._

_She left._

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Servo just retorted.

_On victor's sky bike anita hugged victor tightly._

_anita said "how did you? When did you….."_

_"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm fine" said victor, he walked into the base, everyone celebrated as they were welcoming victor back._

"What the hell's going on here?" Crow asked out of confusion. "One minute, they're on his skybike and the next, they're going back the base? What is this?"

_Victor saw anita sitting down still looking sad he hugged her and then asked what's wrong?_

_"I almost lost you." anita replied._

_Anita said "why did you put your life on the line to save mine?"_

_Victor said the truth is "I love you anita, you are very important to me I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."_

"I'll be right back, guys," Joel suddenly spoke up. "I have to get a barf bag." With that, he got up and left.

_" I love you to victor." said anita._

_They both smiled as looked at each other and then they kissed._

_Victor said to anita "I will always rescue you."_

_" Victor to the rescue." said anita. "victor to the rescue."_

_As they walked away holding hands. As they both remained with each other for years and years and years to come._

_The End_

"Oh, finally!" Servo exclaimed. "This stupid thing is over!"

"Yeah, I thought we were gonna have to read more of this guy's work," Crow piped in. "Thank God this is the only one he wrote."

Little did Joel and the Bots know, there were more of agentmatt's fanfics out there and eventually they were gonna have to finish what they started.


End file.
